As technology progressed, portable electronic devices became more compact than their predecessors. The compactness of portable electronic devices allowed for ease of stowage of the devices. However, as the types of content capable of being displayed on the portable electronic devices increased, the small display screens of the devices made it increasingly more difficult for users to easily consume the content on the devices. As a result, portable electronic devices are now becoming larger to allow users to more easily consume content via the larger display screens.